


Ты загнал себя сам, так оставь свое нытье за дверью

by Saysly



Series: Ты оплатил непомерные долги собственным сердцем [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Horror, Bruises, Conditioning, Depression, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: События берут место до Зимнего Солдата, в сентябре 2013.*Стив не более чем очень одинокий пёсик.





	Ты загнал себя сам, так оставь свое нытье за дверью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you've run yourself ragged, so leave your crying at the door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229082) by [requiodile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiodile/pseuds/requiodile). 



> Хотя первые четыре тысячи слов Стив и Наташа практически ничего не делают, остальные буквы быстро становятся довольно гадкими. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на теги, особенно на удушение и психологический ужас. Стив — само воплощение ненадежного рассказчика. Все события происходят и описываются с его точки зрения и его восприятия.

Лето протекает в липком, абрикосово-мягком свечении. Брок еще дважды предлагает устроить барбекю, чтобы отпраздновать удачную миссию и прекрасную погоду.  
— Ничто так не охлаждает после работы, как холодное пиво, — говорит он. Оба раза Стив сглатывает, краснея. Он отворачивается в белом тумане обеззараживающей душевой и поджимает пальцы на скользком кафеле, когда его парни перестают оттираться и ждут его ответа. Он соглашается оба раза.

Оба раза оборачиваются тем, что Стив наполнен хорошей едой и отчаянным жаром одиночества, сворачивающемся у него в кишках.

Он не рассказывает об этом Наташе, когда она спрашивает, как у него дела.

Он не видел ее несколько месяцев к тому моменту, когда она появляется возле его квартиры, позвякивая ключами от невзрачного гражданского хэтчбека. «Несрочная» разведка, в которую она была отправлена, оказалась более глубокой, чем кто-либо планировал, и Наташи не было куда дольше, чем первоначально предполагалось.

За время ее отсутствия Стив обнаружил, что скучает по ее привычке совать нос в его дела. Он говорит ей об этом за их поздним ланчем в смехотворно вычурной чайной комнате со стеклянными потолками, куда она его затащила. Стив чувствует себя не в своей тарелке среди хрупких ламп и чашек, но атмосфера странным образом чарует, напоминая ему о доме скрипом фонографа в углу комнаты, машинным шрифтом меню, знакомыми линиями обстановки заведения. Пусть это и выглядит нелепо. Всё пропитано пьянящими ароматами лилий и сливок, но Стиву все равно нравится. Ему нравится, что Наташе пришло в голову привести его сюда. В центре их маленького круглого стола стоит хрустальная чаша, в которой плавает пыльно-розовый цветок столистной розы.

Солнцезащитные очки Наташи висят на дужке на воротнике сарафана; когда она наклоняется вперед, они своим весом тянут вниз лиф платья, приоткрывая бледные ключицы. Сам сарафан светло-желтый, вьющийся вокруг ее лодыжек. Ткань выглядит чуть прозрачной, но каким-то образом не открывает ничего лишнего. Ей идёт.

— Правда? — она вытаскивает ровный треугольный сэндвич с огурцами с многоуровневого подноса и откусывает с каждого угла. Получившийся в результате круг после этого добавляется к растущей на ее тарелке пирамиде. — О, Стив. Я тоже по тебе соскучилась.

— Правда? — Наташа заказала для него восемь разных подносов, стоящих на соседнем столе. Стив тянется, чтобы взять завиток несладкой выпечки и кладет прямо в рот. На языке тает что-то с песто.

— Никаких подробностей, однако я могла бы обойтись без холодного ветра. Мне не хватало моего портативного обогревателя. Невозможно достать такой, который будет делать тебе массаж стоп и при этом знает, как стрелять из любого оружия, знаешь ли. Ограниченная коллекция, прекращенный выпуск, единственный в своем роде, как ни назови. Невероятно удобный, но я, к сожалению, не могла взять его с собой.

— Я не настолько портативный.

Наташа опускает пальцы в воду с розой, чтобы ополоснуть их, и вытаскивает несколько отдельных лепестков на льняную салфетку, лежащую у нее на коленях. Она раскладывает их на ладони и поглаживает их мизинцем. Они не мнутся.

— По крайней мере, мне удалось вытащить тебя из дома на воздух, домосед ты. Я молодец. — Когда она протягивает руку к Стиву, он повторяет ее жест, и в его ладонь один за другим сыпятся лепестки. — Стив?

Он поднимает взгляд. Лепестки такие невесомые, что он почти не ощущает их приземления.  
— Как ты? По-настоящему? Ты выглядишь лучше, но это ничего не значит, если ты не чувствуешь себя лучше.

Перед бранчем Наташа водила его по городу; в художественные галереи в центре, в пару мест размера дыра-в стене, которые Стив не обнаружил сам, в дополнение к большим, которые он не смог посетить в одиночку. Он видел что-то на Манхэттене, но после переезда в Вашингтон он, ну…

Еще Наташа прошлась по магазинам, усаживая его и заставляя применять бессистемные знания цветовой теории к ее цветотипу. После проекта Перерождение он в основном использовал карандаш и уголь, несмотря на исправленный сывороткой дальтонизм, так что его попытки помочь ей были, возможно, несколько бесполезными.

Она, казалось, не возражала, ценя его компанию и не обращая внимания на неспособность выбрать между персиковым и цветом морской пены. Стив, правда, сумел принести пользу, когда Наташа начала подбирать одежду, подходящую ее типу тела — художественное обучение и понимание силуэта были знакомой вещью.

Наташа была достаточно довольна выбором Стива касательно ткани и силуэта, чтобы похвалить его за хороший вкус, заставив его покраснеть; после этого консультант в магазине назвал их очаровательной парой, от чего Стив побледнел в замешательстве. Пара? Он и Нат? Сама идея была настолько абсурдной, что он продолжил хмуриться, когда они выходили из магазина. Наташа попыталась компенсировать неловкость, убедив его посетить высококлассный магазин искусств и ремесел. В этом он раньше не был. За исключением того краткого, дезориентирующего периода в Нью-Йорке сразу после разморозки, Стив больше не покупал бумагу и карандаши. Он не настолько часто использовал свои скетчбуки, чтобы у него закончились материалы. На самом деле они были почти пустыми.

— Выбери себе что-нибудь с этой своей огромной зарплатой, — сказала она, но Стив только молча смотрел на скетчбуки с ценами, к которым он до сих пор не привык, на мириады перьевых ручек и тридцать разных моделей точилок для карандашей. Он стоял там с пустой корзиной, и стоял, и стоял, и стоял, и приложил все усилия, чтобы не выглядеть абсолютно потерянным в глазах Наташи, когда она вернула к нему свое внимание.

В конечном счете Наташа осторожно поменяла акварельный альбом для новичков, бездумно взятый Стивом, на веленевый скетчбук в настоящей глянцевой коже с шелковой лентой для завязки. Это было уже на кассе.

Она улыбнулась кассиру забавной однобокой улыбкой, которая не принадлежала ни ее хищному, клыкастому фасаду, ни подлинной тихой натуре. Стив не знал, как это воспринимать, и смотрел, как она протянула узкий, отполированный бронзовый пенал и добавила:  
— Это тоже.

На этикетке Стив прочитал, что внутри находились карандаши восьми типов твердости, в черном и коричневом цветах, что давало в результате шестнадцать штук. Стив еще раз проверил корзину; ему не пришло в голову положить акварельные краски к единственному предмету, взятому им самим, но тот был скорее случайностью, нежели осознанным выбором.

Он помнит, что Наташа попросила подарочную упаковку и белоснежный бумажный пакет, а затем вышла с покупкой Стива из магазина. Когда они прошли квартал по улице, она вручила пакет ему.  
— Сюрприз. Держи.

Стив взял; вес роскоши странно ощущался в его руках. Он привык двигаться с пустыми ладонями, когда шел по улице, но обнаружил, что хрупкие бумажные ручки, теплые от кожи Наташи, вместе с заботой, с которой она передала ему пакет, облегчили принятие подарка.

Они еще с час заглядывали в разные магазины вдоль улицы, после чего отправились на обед.

Стив смотрит на горы пакетов под соседним столом. Наташа принципиально несла только сумочку, но Стив не возражал быть ее носильщиком. Сумма ее покупок не была для него ни тяжелой, ни вообще хоть сколько тревожной, с учетом размеров его банковского счета. Он не любит проверять баланс, честно говоря: даже при том, что он каждый месяц перечисляет как минимум треть на благотворительность, его пособие, зарплата и бонусы от ЩИТа пополняют счет быстрее, чем он может отследить, если только не будет все время смотреть на обескураживающее число на экране ноутбука.

Он рад наконец избавиться хоть от какой-то части. Консультанты в бутиках Louis Vuitton и Yves Saint-Laurent по началу игнорировали его в его кожаной куртке и джинсах, пока не видели, как он вытаскивает черную карту для оплаты. Наташа по какой-то причине настояла на черной карте, и Стив вынужден признать — она безусловно вызывает реакцию. Ее сделал Старк, и Стив пользуется ею только когда отправляет пожертвования в Фонд помощи ветеранам или вроде того. В таких случаях приятно не иметь кредитного лимита.

Так. Наташин вопрос. Стив смотрит на нее, а она не смотрит на него; она сосредоточена на стирании помады с края ее стакана. В воде плавает долька лимона, который она вылавливает вилкой, чтобы пососать. Он предполагает, что тональный крем, прячущий мозоли и шрамы на ее пальцах, собьет острый цитрусовый вкус. Стив знает, что ее внимание полностью сосредоточено на нем, несмотря на видимую занятость.

Он не знает, сколько ее черт являются притворством, насколько женщина перед ним существует как подходящая личность, которую Наташа носит как макияж. Это вообще ее настоящее имя?

Стив не знает. На нее можно положиться на заданиях, она хладнокровная и резкая. Ее прицел безупречен, и Фьюри ей доверяет. Они хорошо работают вместе, и она, вроде бы, наслаждается его компанией. Пока что этого достаточно.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, снова опуская взгляд на свою руку, лежащую на столе. Он не хочет пока выпускать лепестки, поэтому опускает руку на колени и осторожно гладит их. Он давно отточил мелкую моторику, регулируя количество силы, используемой в повседневной деятельности. Под его прикосновениями лепестки остаются такими же мягкими, влажными от воды, но не сломанных капилляров. — Я достаточно сплю.

— Ложишься до заката? Какой бы режим ты ни поддерживал, он творит чудеса с твоими старческими морщинами.

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Я очень долго отмокал. Соленая вода — удивительное средство.

— Предположу, что ты устал от ванн, — Наташа смеется, но ее голос окрашивают нотки заботы, ее слова слетают с губ так же деликатно, как частицы розы, только что отданные Стиву. — Я подарила тебе электрическое одеяло на Рождество. Ты так и не рассказал, как оно тебе.

Стив практически не расставался с ним, пока не разорвал во время одного из ночных кошмаров несколько месяцев назад. Он так и не собрался купить новое.  
— Да, оно замечательное. — Он машет свободной рукой на сентябрьское солнце, светящее через потолок и окна. — У меня пока нет необходимости в нем, но я его использовал.

— Ты же занимаешься другими делами помимо работы, да?

— Я читаю, — мгновенно отвечает Стив. Это простейший, правдивый ответ, который к тому же позволяет избежать неловких объяснений всего остального, точнее, его полного отсутствия. — Восполняю пробелы. Я все еще сильно позади истории, но у меня ведь нет крайнего срока, так?

Современные врачи предположили, что биологическая жизнь Стива протянется до 250 лет. Хотя его ускоренный метаболизм и представлял из себя ускоренный процесс течения времени, сыворотка каким-то образом защитила его от старящего воздействия кислорода на его клетки, одновременно увеличив их способность регенерировать и самостоятельно восстанавливаться в случае повреждений.

По всей вероятности, как они сказали, он сможет прожить следующие полтора века, если не больше. Если он будет заботиться о себе, то сможет увидеть 2250.

Стив никогда не переставал быть медицинским экспериментом. Ни одна из его медицинских записей не является такой же конфиденциальной, как у большинства гражданских лиц, но хотя бы для получения доступа к его файлам требуется наличие определенного уровня допуска, и совершенно другой допуск требуется для обработки его недолговечных ушибов и синяков.

Сюда не включается то, что Смитсоновский музей хочет выставлять следующей весной, но из того, что Стив читал в качестве исследования, большая часть информации уже является общеизвестной. Его больше беспокоило включение и правильное изображение Гейба и Джима. Хотя историки и сотрудники музея сражались с ним плечом к плечу, они прошли настоящую войну, чтобы убедить спонсоров выставки поддержать честное представление двух цветных мужчин, один из которых был японцем американского происхождения, в качестве друзей и полноценных соратников Капитана Америки. Во всем остальном Стив отступил в сторону и позволил делать музею, как им вздумается. До тех пор, пока они не врут о добровольно последовавших за ним в огонь людях, Стив не беспокоился о том, что они говорят о нем самом.

— Так, — отвечает Наташа. — Никакой спешки нет. — Она приканчивает ломтик лимона, допивает воду. Стив смотрит, как она обкусывает еще три треугольных сэндвича, добавляя на свою тарелку кружки с яичным салатом, тунцом и капрезе. На мгновение встречается взглядом со Стивом, сделав паузу в выборе следующей геометрической жертвы, чтобы наполнить свой стакан из кувшина, но, наливая воду и Стиву, она небрежно роняет: — Мне нравится воплощать глупые прихоти, когда у меня есть возможность.

Ее волосы сегодня завиты упругими кудрями, пружинящими под головным платком. Один из завитков вырвался на свободу и покачивается у ее левого виска темно-красной, почти каштановой спиралью. Наташа вытягивает локон на всю длину, изучает его и неторопливо убирает на место.  
— У меня не было такой роскоши, как возможность быть девочкой, когда я была достаточно юной и наивной, чтобы думать, будто я еще стану такой; не уверена, что мне хоть когда-то довелось побыть девочкой. Богатой девочкой, глупенькой девочкой, расточительной маленькой девочкой в свободном платьице и со сладким, красивым мальчиком в руке, без единой заботы во всем мире… — Она хмыкает, ставя локоть на стол и кладя подбородок на ладонь. — Так что вот, я сейчас здесь, веду себя как девочка. Скажи мне, какая я хорошенькая, мой кавалер-на-час.

Кто она, а? Черная Вдова, убийца, супер-шпион, лгунья — но помимо этого Наташа Романова, не вызывающая доверия, является его другом. Он доверил бы ей нож, но не свою жизнь. Он верит, что она верит его слову, поэтому, когда Стив говорит, он делает это совершенно искренне. Он опускает розовые лепестки на скатерть, складывая из них отдельный цветок.

— Ты красивая. Самая красивая девушка во всем городе. — Кроме Пегги, думает он, но Наташа улавливает даже это, и усмехается.

— Я вижу, как дымятся твои штаны, и это не из-за твоей рельефной задницы.

— Не облизывайся на мою задницу без моего согласия.

Она смеется в ответ, гортанно и клокочуще, как какой-то пернатый, ныряющий хищник.  
— Ты ошиваешься на интернет-форумах со слишком большим количеством подростков, Стив. — Наташа меняет местами их тарелки. — Мой кавалер-на-час обязан прибрать беспорядок за мной.

Против такого беспорядка Стив не возражает. Его тарелка была практически пустой, но теперь перед ним лежит еда, и у него есть приказ, и он все с легкостью съедает. Ему достается двадцать два круглых сэндвича, и когда он их приканчивает, его аппетит наконец просыпается, и Стив переходит к остальным подносам.

Маленькие сосиски в тесте, крошечные круассаны с шоколадной начинкой, пирожные с кремом, обсыпанные рубленым миндалем. Стив ест кубики кофейного торта со сливочной глазурью, грушевый тарт и маленькие купола масла, изображающие из себя печенье. Он ест все, потому что Наташа поставила перед собой задачу использовать его желудок как переносной контейнер, перекладывая ему на тарелку содержимое каждого подноса.

Он ест все, в конечном итоге без разбора чередуя соленое и сладкое. Он не думает о том, сочетаются или нет вкусы — когда он был маленьким, мокрота и кровь в горле часто не позволяли ему ощутить вкус еды. Черт, он большую часть времени не мог нормально дышать, чтобы различать запахи. Это, безусловно, делало наличие мусорной свалки за окном более терпимым. У него не было достаточно денег, чтобы позволить себе соль, перец или сахар.

Стив различает на вкус соль, перец и сахар; все в порядке.

После этого они возвращаются к машине Наташи, чтобы загрузить в нее пакеты, и идут на еще одну прогулку, в этот раз по краю Восточного парка Потомака. Погода все еще достаточно теплая, чтобы работали тележки с едой и мороженым.

Наташа выбирает вафельный рожок. Стив не берет ничего.

Она держит его под руку, и ее кепка надета ему на голову, и их никто не узнает. Они двигаются по краю дорожки, пока их обгоняют послеполуденные бегуны и велосипедисты, мимо, мимо, и мимо. Светит солнце, но уже по-осеннему холодно, и через несколько минут Стив снимает куртку и накрывает плечи Наташи; та урчит в знак признательности.  
— Я же говорила, что скучаю по своему обогревателю.

— Моя куртка занимает намного меньше места, чем я.

— Еще и не храпит при этом.

— Я не храплю, — возражает Стив. Он храпел раньше, потому что его дыхательные пути имели тенденцию к несвоевременному сужению, и ему приходилось лежать на спине с наклоненной головой на подушке, чтобы держать горло прямо, когда он спал.

Глаза Наташи над солнцезащитными очками искрятся смехом. Ее рот занят мороженым с соленой карамелью, поэтому Стив, чтобы заполнить тишину, выпаливает:  
— Это свидание?

Она давится. Стив поспешно протягивает ей кипу салфеток, которые он взял на тележке, и держит рожок, пока Наташа убирает сироп с носа и губ. Они отступают в тень полуголого дерева, чтобы не занимать дорогу. Капля подтаявшего мороженого падает с рожка и течет по ладони Стива. Он не обращает внимания.

— Нат?

— Твой выбор момента просто ужасен… Смотри.

Стив смотрит. Он замечает веснушку у нее на носу, где стерся тональный крем.  
— Видишь? — упрекает его Наташа. — Я больше не самая красивая девушка в городе.

— И ты говоришь, что это я виноват?

Она пожимает плечами и роется в своей сумочке, доставая помаду и подновляя ее без зеркала. Получается идеально.  
— Нет. Но это могло бы объяснить, почему ты не ходишь на свидания чаще.

Стив хмурится.  
— Разве это не свидание?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием? Потому что нет.

— О. Ну, я. Я на самом деле… Нет. Не хочу.

Наташа забирает свой рожок и аккуратно вытирает растаявшее мороженое с руки Стива, выбрасывая затем салфетку в ближайшую урну.  
— Это хорошо, — бормочет она. — Это не та вещь, которая мне подходит. А как насчет Келли? Знаешь, из отдела кадров.

— Келли?

— Да, милая девушка, метр девяносто ростом? Она шьет наволочки для старичков.

— Та, от которой пахнет медом и сладким картофелем?

— Да, та самая!

Стив качает головой.  
— Нет, слишком сладко для меня. Приторно.

Они продолжают гулять, и Наташа переплетает с ним липкие пальцы. У нее прохладная ладонь.  
— Так, Ундина. Работает с ракетами, у нее симпатичный маникюр зигзагом.

— Слишком много собачьей шерсти.

— Пенелопа, с двадцать пятого этажа, возит везде тележку с маффинами? Делает с нуля эти лимонные штуки с маком.

— Я думал, что маковые запретили к продаже из-за неожиданных проверок на наркотики.

— Ну, если ты напрямую спросишь, то они у нее есть. И брауни в подарок.

— Полезно знать.

— Значит, Пенелопа? У меня есть ее номер.

— Ее еда немного сухая, извини.

— А, так ты знал о ее теневой пекарне. Черт, я могла просить тебя забирать мои заказы, почему ты ничего не говорил?

Они болтают еще два круга вокруг парка. Время пролетает быстро, даже с паузой в середине разговора, когда Наташа обронила, что может предложить кого-то совершенно другого. Когда Стив не отвечает, только качает головой, она больше не называет мужские имена.

Ее телефон вибрирует в сумке, заставив обоих вздрогнуть. Ее ждет новая миссия. В груди Стива мерзко ноет, когда Наташа отстраняется, чтобы проверить сообщение. Он позабыл, каково это, проводить с кем-то день, обычный, залитый солнцем день, в котором нет выстрелов и булькающих криков, или того скрипящего звука, раздающегося, когда кто-то открывает банку холодной тушенки. Он забыл, и от этого внутри у него крутит от стыда.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит она. — Возвращаемся к машине, я отвезу тебя домой. Дюпон-Серкл, да?

Стив выдавливает дрожащую улыбку; открытое, радостное удивление Наташи стоит усилий.  
— Разве ты не знала мой адрес с самого начала, когда забирала меня?

— Просто проверяю, при тебе ли еще все твои шарики, мистер Роджерс.

— Не забегайте вперед, мисс.

Наташа включает радио на обратном пути, подпевая почти всем хитам конца девяностых и начала нулевых, слащаво и странно низко, что, как подозревает Стив, может быть остатками акцента, больше не проявляющего себя в ее повседневной речи. Ее голос заполняет машину, похожий на шепот осеннего густого тумана.

Поездка не длится долго, и Стив не машет вслед, когда она оставляет его на обочине с белым бумажным пакетом, висящим в одной руке. Она тоже ему не машет.

После целого дня не-одиночества возвращение в квартиру кажется почти странным. Ему уже давно пора привыкнуть, но все не получается.

Стив кладет сумку, полную накупленных за день безделушек, на боковой стол у двери, разувается, а затем снова берет сумку и несет ее на кухню, где бережно опускает на стойку.

Затем он возвращается к ежевечернему ритуалу, начинающемуся с полной проверки квартиры. Он включает все лампы, проверяет каждый угол и закуток, открывает все шкафы и ящики. Затем он закрывает их один за другим и выключает свет.

Гостиная. Кухня. Коридор. Зайдя в спальню, Стив проверяет телефон. Сообщений нет. Он отправляет Фьюри очередную просьбу о задании, затем раздевается.

Сегодня он первым снимает правый носок. Это отличается от привычной последовательности, потому что Брок заметил, что Стив снимает снаряжение каждый раз в одном и том же порядке. Когда Брок спросил почему, во время их дружеского тихого досуга за чисткой оружия после операции, Стив ответил, что просто привык так делать, поэтому так получается быстрее. После этого Стиву было предложено немного перемешать вещи, так что. Правый носок. Не левый.

Джинсы. Затем куртка, трусы, рубашка и майка. Это все очень странно. Стив не знает, что это ему может дать, но кладет вещи на соответствующие места и шлепает по коридору в ванную.

Перемешай, шепчет Брок, так что сначала правая нога, затем левая. Стив допускает ошибку, включая воду, не проверив температуру, как он делает обычно; он откусывает кончик языка от неожиданного холода, и ему приходится засунуть руку в рот, чтобы держать его на месте, пока он не прирастет обратно, а второй поспешно крутит ручку в сторону красной метки. В накрывающей его панике он не успевает остановиться на нейтральной позиции и обжигается горячей водой, прежде чем настраивает нормальную температуру. Он дрожит в невероятном неудобстве, расстроенный собственной неуклюжестью.

Спине Стива становится холодно, поэтому он разворачивается и позволяет воде литься на спину, накрывая плечи и грудь быстро остывающим плащом. Комнату заполняет пар, и вскоре Стив поворачивается обратно и прижимается лбом к стене душа. Теперь вода скользит вниз по его шее, завиваясь, скручиваясь и не душа. Она не стекает вдоль его лица, как было раньше, когда его волосы были достаточно длинными, чтобы зачесать их на бок. Он лишился скальпа на одной из первых миссий ЩИТа, когда его волосы зацепились за шлем, в свою очередь зацепившийся за крюк. Когда кожа отросла обратно, Стив не стал снова отращивать волосы. Длинные волосы, как показал опыт, были помехой, длинные волосы были старомодными.

Теперь их быстрее мыть, правда, он и раньше не сильно много тратил на это время. Короткие — хорошо. Короткие — быстро, по-новому. Короткие — современно, а Стиву нужно вписаться.

Правда, скорость не оправдывает небрежности. Его мать всегда требовала от него строгого следования правилам гигиены: как медсестра, она слишком хорошо знала, что грязь ведет к болезни, а Стив и так уже был достаточно болен. Стиву нравится быть чистым, но где-то между тогда и сейчас вода стала странным врагом, одновременно предлагая комфорт тепла и компанию давления, но шли они вместе с мучительным погружением, с сыростью и холодом, если Стив не достаточно быстро вытирался.

Под душем Стив чувствует себя менее одиноким, чем на самом деле. Может быть, дело в том, что он провел семьдесят лет с солью на коже, но он слишком хорошо знает воду, чтобы испытывать страх.

Чем дольше он стоит там, неподвижный в ровном потоке, тем меньше и меньше вода ощущается водой. Он почти чувствует себя сухим, охваченным теплом, обнятым не своими руками. Движущимися руками, живыми руками.

Забыться легко, и Стив так и делает. Ему никуда не нужно идти.

Он возвращается на полтора месяца назад, в поздний июль. Эйдетическая память помимо кошмаров предлагает и некоторые плюсы; Стив грезит как дышит, фантазии замещаются пережитой реальностью, всплывающей на поверхность.

С четвертого июля Стив с командой устраивали еще два барбекю у него дома. Первое собрание было не таким структурированным, как вечеринка в честь дня рождения, и было в каком-то смысле свободнее, теплее.

Первым делом, как всегда, в голову приходит еда. Куриные крылышки в медовой горчице и колбаски на гриле, и Стив ест квашеную капусту впервые, наверное, с 1945. Слишком жарко, чтобы было уютно, но к концу вечера все равно становится уютно, когда Джек толкает Стива на диван и забрасывает его ноги на колени к Хью.

— Черт побери, Кэп, — смеется Хью, ведя сухой ладонью вверх по ноге Стива от лодыжки до внутренней стороны бедра, поднимая его шорты почти до паха, прежде чем Стив успевает восстановить душевное равновесие, чтобы возразить. — Это просто охрененный синяк.

Стив помнит, что они только вернулись с операции, на которой его сбросили с бронированного автомобиля под колеса двух других, прежде чем Дэвид с Броком смогли остановить один из них изнутри и застрелить водителя второго. Стиву удалось уйти с незначительными трещинами почти во всех костях и невероятным количеством синяков.

Уйти, правда, удалось не так далеко. Ближе к концу миссии Стива завалило обломками, и кусок арматуры пробил его бедренную артерию. Учитывая параметры миссии, ему пришлось вытащить арматуру, чтобы высвободиться и задержать убегающую цель, но это означало, что Стив бегал, погрузив пальцы по ладонь в бедро, удерживая артерию зажатой. Она нормально срослась, однако тяжелая погоня оставила чрезмерную сине-черную пятнистость на восстанавливающейся мышце. Даже два дня спустя его плоть все еще выталкивала остатки мусора.

— Вы посмотрите на это, — продолжает Хью, как завороженный. Он тянет колено Стива ближе, чтобы сильнее поднять его шорты, открывая больше сырой, изменившей цвет кожи. — Какие оттенки.

К этому моменту остальные начинают к ним присоединяться; вскоре на больной живот Стива надавливает рука, а другая сжимается на его щиколотке. Чьи-то любопытные пальцы обводят синяки на его торсе, открытые задравшейся майкой. Они нажимают на сами синяки и вокруг них, и Стив передергивается. Он не помнит, какие руки кому принадлежали.

Первое время он пытается вывернуться на собственное место, но затем рядом садится Брок, устраиваясь так, что у Стива не остается иного выбора, кроме как откинуться ему на грудь, пока Хью продолжает двигать его колено.

Брок обнимает его за талию и водит большим пальцем по краю пояса шортов, надавливая на лиловую тазовую косточку. Стив невольно всхлипывает.  
— Нам нужно лучше о тебе заботиться, — влажно и горячо говорит Брок в загривок Стива. — Мы плохо выглядим, когда наш командир похож на лопнувший пирожок с ягодами.

Кто-то сжимает грудь Стива слева.  
— Мне нравятся пирожки с ягодами, — доносится до него голос, расплывающийся в сиюминутной, успокаивающей дымке рук, ласкающих его холодную, поврежденную кожу.

Это было больно. Ускоренная регенерация может сделать много в короткое время, но, несмотря на это…

Несмотря на это, Стив позволяет себе расслабиться, позволяет своей команде трогать его. Боль уменьшается, когда ему тепло. Когда ему тепло, боль перестает иметь значение. Его команда здесь. Под их руками Стив в безопасности. Нет холода, нет болезненного одиночества, заполняющего его дни, когда он не на задании, когда он не с ними.

Через некоторое время кто-то говорит:  
— Он выглядит ужасно розовым.  
Стив роняет голову Броку на плечо. У него чистый, знакомый запах, с острой ноткой пота. Стив плывет ему навстречу, окружающий мир мерцает и гаснет.  
— Не знаю, то ли он потеет от жары, то ли он в буквальном смысле до сих пор стёртый об дорогу.

— Скорее последнее, — отвечает кто-то другой.

Да, Стив чувствует себя липким от влаги, его свеже-отросшая кожа оставляет красные следы под ногтями Брока, когда тот легко царапает его живот.  
— Ты весь ссаженный, — шепчет Брок. — Нам действительно нужно лучше о тебе заботиться.

Он подчеркивает эту мысль, проведя носом за покрасневшим ухом Стива, и сжимает зубы на мягкой коже на краю подбородка, в то же время хлопнув по животу Стива ладонью и впившись в него пальцами. Стив издает задушенный, прерывистый крик, оборванный губами, прижавшимися к его шее, успокаивающе посасывающими его кожу.  
— Тише, тише, — слышит Стив, и постепенно смолкает, всхлип за всхлипом.

Он тяжело дышит, а, опустив взгляд на себя, в ужасе обнаруживает на виду свой стояк, натягивающий его шорты. Когда Стив пытается повернуться, чтобы прикрыться, он обнаруживает, что не может это сделать. Каждую его ногу держат по двое мужчин, разводя их в стороны, и хотя ему было бы не сложно вырваться на свободу, он этого не делает.

Он этого не делает, и Патрик скользит ладонью по смявшейся ткани его шорт, чтобы погладить намокший пах.  
— Тссс, тише, — говорят голоса. — Ну же, Кэп, впусти нас.

Этого слишком, слишком много, и что-то сродни панике пульсирует в его теле под ладонью Брока. Стив отстраняется, пряча лицо в изгиб его шеи в отчаянном приступе стыда. Он не знает, что думать, поэтому поднимает колени в защитном жесте, в то же время расстроенно хныча из-за покидающих его кожу рук. Он не знает, что сказать, или что сделать, но он не хочет, чтобы они его оставили; он не готов, но… только не уходите. Не оставляйте его одного.

— Пожалуйста, — громко просит Стив, не осознавая этого.

Раздаются приглушенные смешки; но к нему снова прижимаются, гладят его, ласкают, заботятся… Они касаются его лица, груди, бедер и лодыжек. Их мозоли цепляют тонкие волоски, покрывающие тело Стива, выдаивая крохотные слезы из бумажных лоскутов новой кожи, трогают пёстрые поврежденные участки.

Это больно, и Стив выгибается в странном облегчении от их присутствия. Рука Брока пробирается под его майку, обхватывая грудь и перекатывая левый сосок в грубых пальцах. Стив тихо вскрикивает. Это больно. Он горит, горит глубоко и жарко, невероятно жарко.

Вторая рука Брока ложится на горло Стива, заставляя медленно запрокинуть голову и выставить грудь.  
— Вот так, хорошо, умница, мы с тобой.

Хорошо? Стив пытается выровнять дыхание. У него кружится голова, он на какое-то время уплывает. Он достаточно близко к поверхности, чтобы вздрагивать каждый раз, когда незнакомая рука задевает его прикрытый тканью член, но рука тут же исчезает, и Стив снова расслабляется. Он дрейфует, как неотесанная доска на неподвижной волне. Вокруг ничего не видно, ничего кроме неба сверху и моря снизу. Ничего.

Он не знает, когда засыпает, но просыпается он, лежа щекой на острой ключице Брока. Он голый. Он не знает, когда это произошло, но ему все равно. Он в безопасности. Ему тепло. Он проснулся и он не один.

Стив помнит, что в комнате не было никого, кроме него и Брока… Он помнит, как поднял голову, моргая, услышав, как кто-то двигается на кухне. Он помнит, что это был Джек Роллинз, появившийся со стаканом холодной воды в руке. Стакан был таким холодным, что снаружи по стеклу блестящими бусинами скатывался конденсат, капая на пол на каждом шагу.

Джек подходит к спинке дивана, держа стакан. Стив дрожит от его близости.  
— Привет, приятель, — говорит Джек, ероша волосы Стива. Пальцы сжимаются на затылке и тянут его ближе. Стив дышит тяжелее; он вялый и подрагивающий со сна, и он чувствует…

Джек с силой скребет пальцами по зудящему месту, принося облегчение. Стив слабо стонет.  
— Эй, парень, ты хорошо поспал? Хочешь пить? — Стакан холодной воды прижимается к теплой со сна шее, не дожидаясь ответа, вызывая прокатившуюся по всему тело дрожь и еще один стон. — Вот так, да. Хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Стив не знает, как он себя чувствует, но потом под ним шевелится Брок, и Стив ощущает между ними вязкую липкость, которую по началу не может опознать.

У Брока хриплый голос.  
— Блядь, посмотри на себя, — рычит он и опускает руку со спины Стива на его бедро, а вторую кладя спереди на шею. Вместе ладони Джека и Брока полностью обхватывают шею Стива. Стив открывает рот, и Джек наклоняет стакан над его языком. О зубы Стива стучат кубики льда, и избыток воды стекает из уголков его рта вниз по телу концентрированной агонией. Застонав, Стив пытается отстраниться, но в этот момент до него доходит, почему его живот такой липкий.

Брок дергает бедрами — раз, другой — Стив давится водой и кашляет, когда наполненность его тела становится очевидной, и его собственный член возвращается к беспомощной твердости. Оба мужчины держат его на месте; хрипы и лепет Стива вскоре оборачиваются вскриками, и его голос быстро наливается сладостью вслед за разгорающимся в его теле жаром.

— Такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший, хороший… — Похвала заставляет Стива шире раздвинуть ноющие ноги, заставляет гуще покраснеть. Его руки сжимают рубашку Брока; за исключением задранной ткани над заляпанным спермой животом Брок по-прежнему полностью одет. Стив чувствует, как молния его джинсов царапает нежную кожу его паха.

Стив чувствует, что там все стерто. Сколько времени прошло? Когда? Он не был ранен там, но его анус растянут, и влажен, и сжимается в такт с пульсом Брока. Наверное, это не имеет значения. Это приятно.

Он насаживается, покачиваясь вперед и назад в погоне за вспышками удовольствия, просачивающимися сквозь дымку его плавающего, мутного сознания. Брок убирает руку с его бедра и сжимает пальцы на покачивающемся члене Стива.  
— Хороший мальчик, — говорит он, когда Стив кончает всего после пары легких движений. Он повторяет это, когда Стив кончает снова… и еще раз, и после этого еще раз. Последний сопровождается всхлипом, или несколькими; у Стива невероятно короткий рефракторный период, но это не значит, что принуждение к новому оргазму сразу после предыдущего не приносит боли. Боль не длится долго, Брок раскрывает ладонь, сжимавшую горло Стива, так что тот может уткнуться носом в ласковое прикосновение.

— Так хорошо, Кэп. Так хорошо. — Толчки замедляются, но Брок продолжает массировать член Стива; он спихивает пальцем руку Джека с его загривка. Стив растерянно хнычет. Нажим на загривок был чрезвычайно приятным, но прежде чем он находит голос, чтобы попросить его вернуть, Брок сталкивает их обоих с дивана на пол.

Стив падает на спину, а Брок, все еще находясь в нем, сжимает сине-черное бедро и возобновляет толчки с жестокой устремленностью; от их силы плечи Стива трутся о ковер, сдирая свежий слой кожи. Это больно, но, как всегда, боль гаснет перед лицом того, как отчаянно Стив хочет все остальное.

Стив помнит, как крякнул от удара, задыхаясь и вырываясь, но новый угол привел к невероятно приятному стимулированию его простаты, и после очередного оргазма бедра Стива расслабленно разошлись, мягкие и слабые перед удовольствием. Он помнит, как был побежден, как был беспомощен; но в подчинении заботам его мужчин не было ни малейшей опасности. Он был под защитой… Никакой опасности.

— Просто охуенно, Кэп, — воркует Брок, отпуская Стива, чтобы водить руками вверх и вниз по его торсу, оставляя тонкие царапины вдоль ребер и тиская грудные мышцы. — Открывайся, да, давай, такой послушный, такой красивый, умница, хороший мальчик.

Он сжимает грудь Стива в руках, впиваясь ногтями в ареолы. Это больно. Стив выгибается над полом и чувствует железо в воздухе от испорченного ковра.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как это охуенно, парень? Черт, черт…

Он как будто весь сотрясается. Стив тянется вверх с отчаянным желанием обхватить Брока за шею в поиске опоры. К его облегчению, Брок в ответ наклоняется и обнимает его.  
— Такой ты у меня милый, боже… но знаешь что?

Стиву нужно время, чтобы ответить. Он горит, он весь в огне, он осыпается пеплом и плывет в дыму. У него болят бедра, и ему совершенно не хватает воздуха.  
— Ч-что?  
Это звучит до стыдного тонко и хрипло.

— Я хороший парень. Я делюсь.

Брок садится прямо и вздергивает Стива в сидячее положение на своих коленях с гортанным стоном. Стив извивается из-за смены позы, хныча от того, как под действием его веса Брок погружается еще глубже в его тело. Он изо всех сил цепляется за Брока и трется лицом о его шею. Брок пахнет потом, кровью и семенем; Стив опознает все три запаха своими.

— Роллинз, ты готов?

— Это охрененно тупой вопрос, — нечетко от возбуждения отвечает Роллинз. Перед его рубашки прижимается к открытой красноте спины Стива и ужасно щиплет; однако, дополнительное тепло и давление тела Джека, вжавшегося в Стива, чертовски приятно, и тот ослабляет хватку на Броке, чтобы откинуть назад голову в молчаливом одобрении.

Стив слышит, как колени Джека тихо стукаются об пол, опровергая мысль о том, что Джек разденется. Только Стив остается совершенно голым. Единственное прикосновение кожи, это гладкий член Джека, трущийся о расщелину.  
— Ох блядь, — шипит Джек, двигая членом между ягодиц Стива. Упругая головка упирается ему в поясницу. — Думаешь, мне стоит еще добавить?

Добавить чего? Брок тянется в сторону и что-то поднимает. Это флакон смазки с дозатором. Стив узнает в нем свой из спальни, из нижнего ящика тумбочки. Когда он попал в гостиную? Единственный раз, когда Брок его видел, был когда он остался у Стива после его дня рождения, и никто из отряда не заходил в его спальню, пока они здесь были…

Его мысли прерываются неожиданным влажным проникновением двух пальцев Брока в его пульсирующий анус вдоль члена.  
— Хм, он достаточно мягкий. Здесь много.  
Пальцы вынимаются, а Стив ежится от непривычной влажности там, где соединяются их тела.

Много? Стив в замешательстве и он, наверное, издает какой-то звук, раз Брок поворачивается к нему лицом и они смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
— Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? — Стива гладят по волосам и лицу, и он тает под лаской. — Ты будешь милым и мягким для Джека? Ты покажешь ему, какой ты хороший?

Стив был хорошим, так? Он не знает с точностью, что происходит, но все равно сонно кивает. Брок медленно тянется, чтобы расцепить руки Стива у себя на шее, и заводит их Стиву за спину, запястьем к локтю. Стив не возражает, потому что Брок опустил голову, покрывая легкими укусами его грудь. Стив с легким головокружением смотрит вниз, глядя на то, как следы зубов на самом деле остаются на измученной коже, а не пропадают. Все его тело настолько покрыто синяками, что новым меткам не достается ни капли исцеляющего фактора.

— Ммм, вот так. Ты такая умничка, Кэп, будет нечестно, если все внимание достанется мне одному… Джек, дай мне уже свой чертов ремень.

Дешевая кожа с острыми краями врезается в нежную кожу предплечий Стива, пока Джек с Броком связывают его руки. Было бы просто напрячься и ослабить путы, но Брок гладит его по боку и хвалит за хорошее поведение, за то, что он смирно сидит.  
— Малыш, побудешь вот так немножко, да?

Стив снова хочет пить и с трудом заставляет горло работать.  
— Зачем? — хрипло спрашивает он, дрожа. На его солнечном сплетении лежит ладонь Брока, удерживая в вертикальном положении, а Джек сжимает связанные предплечья. Несмотря на неподвижную жару… вечера? Ночи? Утра? Стив не знает. Он начинает замерзать.

В комнате очень влажно, и Стив хочет вжаться в чье-нибудь тепло. Ему холодно.

— Зачем? — В голосе Джека звучит искреннее удивление. Его руки отпускают предплечья Стива и ложатся на его ягодицы, разводя их в стороны. Стив хочет наклониться вперед и спрятаться, но Брок цокает языком и продолжает толкать его назад.

Сухие пальцы проходятся там, где Стив припух и растянут вокруг члена Брока. Стив инстинктивно вздрагивает и сжимается от прикосновения. Брок шипит, а Джек смеется.  
— Ну, приятель, — начинает он, щедро плеснув смазки из флакона. — Мы не хотим, чтобы тебе пришлось что-то делать.

— Д-да? — Стив никак не может сосредоточиться, не со скользкими пальцами, поглаживающими растянутое кольцо ануса.

— Мы заботимся о тебе, Кэп, — выдавливает Брок, кусая его над правым соском. Резкий вдох Стива оборачивается стоном. — Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком… так что просто расслабься, слышишь? Дай нам о тебе позаботиться и ни о чем не волнуйся.

Брок просовывает руки между ними, подхватывая разведенные колени Стива на локти, а в ладонях сжимая его ягодицы. С помощью Джека он тянет Стива на себя, полностью снимая его с члена.

— Ааааах! — Стив вскрикивает, ошарашенный закапавшей из него жидкостью, когда его тело осталось голодным; специфичное ощущение смягчается после того, как рука Джека накрывает его там, где он мокрый и пустой.

— Блядь, — шепчет Джек. — Блядь, ты просто... — Он водит ладонью туда-сюда, подталкивая тяжелую мошонку Стива кончиками пальцев и задевая ногтями его растянутую, подрагивающую дырку. Стив выгибается, и сжимается, и пытается опуститься ниже, чтобы получить больше — наверное, Брок был в нем настолько долго, что теперь пустота ощущается невыносимой, нестерпимой. Он не может с ней смириться, и он бессловесно скулит от потери. — Черт побери, парень, уймись, мы здесь.

Стива подняли так, что он не может упереться в пол даже кончиками пальцев. Большая часть его веса лежит на торсе Брока. Джек вводит в него несколько пальцев — Стив не знает, сколько, — чтобы успокоить, а затем помогает Броку с кряхтением передвинуться так, чтобы он хотя бы мог опереться спиной на диван. Стив роняет голову, падая лбом на липкую кожу и прижимаясь щекой к плечу Брока.

Устроившись удобнее, Брок запускает пальцы в Стива с каждой стороны. Он тянет свои пальцы в стороны, а Джек свои — вверх, а потом…

Потом…

Стив с криком кончает на стену душа. Он всхлипывает и дрожит, падая на колени. Его анус запоздало сжимается вокруг пальцев. Он бездумно смотрит на стекающее с водой семя, закручивающееся в спираль у стока.

У него все еще стоит, но вода текла слишком долго и начинает остывать. Он осторожно вынимает из себя пальцы и тянется за мылом и шампунем. Все-таки, он пришел сюда помыться в первую очередь.

Остальная часть стандартной подготовки ко сну проходит как в тумане — часть его родом из ванной, часть — только в его голове. Каким-то образом Стиву удается вытереться и обернуть полотенце вокруг пояса. Он съедает что-то из холодильника на ужин, затем плетется обратно в ванную почистить зубы.

В зеркале под белым люминесцентным освещением Стив выглядит бледным и очень одиноким. Его задница снова отзывчиво сжимается, как и его член. Он, он не закончил. Он не закончил по-настоящему, и внезапное осознание, что у него есть игрушка, подстегивает его быстрее сплюнуть и прополоскать рот.

Стив не тратит время на одежду для сна, повесив полотенце на сушилку. Он заворачивается в одеяло и покрывало, затем свешивается с края кровати и зарывается в нижний ящик тумбочки в поисках анальной пробки, которую он получил в третий визита отряда в гости. Найдя ее, он накидывает одеяла поверх головы и прижимает пробку к животу, согревая черный гладкий силикон до приятной температуры.

Пробка в его руках тяжелая. Через несколько минут Стив перекатывается на четвереньки в своем гнезде и прижимает кончик к анусу, второй рукой дроча себе. Он довольно быстро кончает и использует семя, чтобы смазать себя; как только кончик проходит за кольцо мышц, Стив нетерпеливо заталкивает ладонью всю пробку до самого основания. Он всегда быстро к ней потом привыкает, однако процесс все равно перетряхивает всё тело, заставляя сжать в зубах подушку, чтобы заглушить крики. Под одеялами растет температура, все выше и выше. Он начинает дрожать и падает на бок, сворачиваясь в клубок вокруг тяжести, устроившейся между его ног.

Он ждет немного, восстанавливая дыхание, одной рукой дразня место, где липкая, мягкая плоть встречается с твердой игрушкой. Его тело там мягкое, нежное, скользкое и… и красивое. Оно ощущается милым, красивым, и Стив отчаянно краснеет, так что у него кружится голова, и сложно помнить о том, чтобы второй рукой продолжить наглаживать член.

Он все-таки не останавливается, и обе руки двигаются в тандеме; Стив мысленно уплывает в то место, где он был в душе, пока оргазм не вышвырнул его на поверхность.

Брок и Джек. Точно. Брок фактически уронил его, когда Джек толкнулся в него — Стив не совсем помнит, что было дальше, только то, что все внезапно побелело. Он вернулся в тускло мерцающее сознание, наверное, когда изменились звуки. Что-то поддалось, и, как только тот невероятный всплеск физического неудобства стал привычным, все стало нормальным. Но не раньше.

Звук, который приятный и который не связанный с белым шумом, был ровным, четким хлюпаньем, теперь он помнит. Он не уверен, было ли хорошо, но знает, что Брок по-прежнему поддерживал его ноги, так что стопы Стива болтались в воздухе. Он знает, что их животы были плотно прижаты, а Джек вжимался Стиву в спину.

— Детка, не плачь, — бормочет Брок. — Тсс, малыш, ты у меня умничка, хороший мальчик, продолжай, продолжай, ты открылся как мечта, куколка…

— Ты невероятный, — хрипло и задыхаясь добавляет Джек.

Каждое слово заканчивается солидным шлепком чьего-то таза по заднице Стива. Скольжение идет без трения, в ошеломляющей агонии, присутствующей в виде слабого болезненного жара между ног Стива. Кроме этого… кроме этого… Стив не знает. Он не знает, каково это. Эту часть он пытается придумать. Он не знает, как ее вспомнить, потому что не мог описать это с самого начала. Хорошо? Плохо? Это нечто, в этом он умерен, что не одиночество, не холод.

— Чертов деликатес, хочу есть это каждый чертов день, как, как шведский стол, или нет, как пяти, нет, пятидесяти-звездочный ресторан… — Стива кусают за окровавленные плечи, вниз по спине. Он трясется от сопровождающих это поглаживаний, но его руки остаются расслабленными в ремне.

Стив много трясется. Еще он пускает слюни на рубашку Брока. С текущим из его глаз беспорядком смешиваются сопли, и он тяжело, сбивчиво дышит между каждым толчком; кажется, это единственное время, когда его легким хватает места расшириться.

Не убирая локтей из-под его коленей, Брок запускает руку в волосы Стива, сжимает вихры в кулаке и тянет голову Стива на бок, выгибая шею. Из-за этого Стив складывается пополам на боку, его бедро придавлено к его груди.  
— Молодец, вот так, раскройся, вот так.

Джек просовывает руку между Броком и Стивом и начинает водить кулаком по его члену с прокручиванием. Он выдаивает из Стива два оргазма, прежде чем Брок с рыком кончает, несколько раз дернув Стива вниз на себя, затем со вздохом оседает на диван. Его хватка ослабляется, но он укладывает Стива на себя, одной рукой поглаживая его по загривку, а второй по влажной от пота пояснице.

В такой позе его локти по-прежнему удерживают Стива раскрытым, пока Джек со смехом продолжает в него долбиться.  
— Что ты за умничка, а? Кто хороший мальчик?

— Давай, приятель, кто хороший мальчик? Кто? — Брок слизывает соль с лица Стива, его грудь подрагивает, как будто он что-то сдерживает; это проявляется в том, как он говорит с придыханием. — Кто, Кэп? Кто хороший мальчик? Отвечай, а? Скажи нам, кто хороший мальчик?

Хороший мальчик, хороший, хороший мальчик. Мальчик, хороший, хороший мальчик, хороший… хороший? Мальчик, кто, кто… хороший? Кто? Словам нужно какое-то время, чтобы добраться до его сознания… пока они это делают, Стив сглатывает и дрожит и пытается скоординировать язык с горлом, чтобы суметь издать что-то кроме стонов.

У него не получается.

— Эй, я сказал…

Стив всхлипывает, когда Джек шлепает его по ягодице; он хнычет, когда ладонь бьет по другой. Он рыдает, когда удар приходится по расщелине. И все равно Стив не может не скулить, когда Джек перестает двигать бедрами, разводя его ягодицы и плюя между ними. Дополнительная влага ничего особо не меняет. Стив уже течет. Он чувствует это, пошевелившись, чувствует, как из него течет несмотря на то, что он плотно набит. Воздух на вкус по-прежнему как железо.

— Кэп, что он сказал?

Стив мотает головой, вперед и назад, вперед и назад, и вжимается лицом в плечо Брока, чтобы двигаться самому, вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Ошеломляющий жар разгорается в его теле, прогоняя возвратившуюся ледяную, колющую боль.

Ему приходится остановиться, когда Брок бьет его ладонью по спине; застигнутый врасплох, Стив может только дрожать и рыдать в промокшую ткань под его глазами.  
— Нет. Плохой мальчик, плохой. Ты просто не понимаешь, правда? Он спросил, был ли ты хорошим мальчиком. — Ногти Брока отпускают плоть Стива, и его пальцы очень нежно скользят вниз, вниз, вниз. — Итак? Ты хороший мальчик?

Да… нет. Да? Нет, нет, нет, нет?.. Стив не, он не плохой, он хороший. Он должен быть хорошим, он был хорошим мальчиком, они сами ему так сказали…

— Д-да, — выдыхает Стив, в панической просьбе поднимая голову. Джек использует это как знак возобновить движение, лишая Стива способности полностью произнести остальную часть фразу. — Я, ммм, я, ох, ох, хо-хор, ох, ооох…

— Кто хороший мальчик? — Рука Брока накрывает затылок Стива, заставляя его сохранять зрительный контакт. У Стива от стыда горит лицо, он икает. Он не может отвернуться, и у него безостановочно текут слезы. Жар проникает глубже.

— Ах, ах… я, я, ммммм, я хоро...ооох!

— Кто хороший мальчик?

— Я хороооо… ох, ох…

— Кто хороший мальчик?

— Я хоо...ооооох, оооох, хороший, ах! Хорош-ший, хороший м-мальчик!..

Джек кончает, безостановочно матерясь. Стива тут же пихают к нему спиной, и Джек подхватывает его под коленями, освобождая Брока от его ноши. С прекращением всех остальных движений единственными звуками остается тяжелое дыхание, за которым раздается тихое, непрерывное хныканье, влажное и болезненное. Стиву приходится потратить время, чтобы понять, что звук исходит от него.

Брок разминает шею, потягивается; он гибкий как гладкая, маслянисто-черная борзая, волосы похожи на обрезанные уши, острая челюсть напоминает нож. Он ведет пальцем по члену Стива, блестящему от спермы и такому же багровому, как всё его тело. Брок щелкает по члену, и тот неприлично покачивается. Стив прокусывает губу и чувствует, как кровь катится по подбородку. Ранка не закрывается, но через несколько секунд перестает сочиться.

— Прости, Кэп, — говорит Брок, черноглазый и искренний. Он набирает пальцем непрозрачную массу на животе Стива и немного красноты с его подбородка, проталкивая затем в приоткрытый рот. Стив облизывает. Брок поднимает еще один блестящий палец, и Стив опять его очищает. Смыть, повторить, смыть, повторить. — Не совсем тебя понял.

Его руки опускаются на раскрытую задницу Стива, ладонями надавив на середину — там, где Стив растянут далеко за пределы обычной наполненности. Большие пальцы дразнят промежность, указательные играют с основанием яиц и члена. Там внизу все ощущается настолько незнакомым, что Стив не уверен, что смотрит на часть себя. Кажется, что прикосновения происходят где-то очень, очень далеко.  
— Кто ты, еще раз?

— Хо-хороший мальчик, — Стив сонно сопит. Перегруженные солью ресницы застилают ему зрение каждый раз, когда он моргает. — Я хороший мальчик.

Брок улыбается от уха до уха.  
— Правильно. — Его улыбка — сплошные зубы, его глаза окружают тонкие озорные морщинки. Эта мысль перестает иметь значение, как только Брок начинает двигать бедрами. — Ты хороший мальчик, поэтому ты должен вести себя соответственно. Мы просто хотим быть уверены в этом, понимаешь? Ты отлично справляешься, парень.

— Я хороший мальчик.

— Ага, да. Еще разок, четко и ясно, вот так.

— Я хороший мальчик, я хороший мальчик.

— Ммм. Ты сейчас прям лапочка, да? Такой хороший, мягкий мальчик, такой красивый мальчик, сожмись для меня, а? Да… вот умница, туго и сладко, о боже. Какой же ты голодный.

— Д-дааа… ах, аааах, ах… ах... — Этот темп лучше. Медленнее. И руки Брока скользят по коже Стива подобно бальзаму под аккомпанемент звуков, создаваемых их переплетением, заполняющих комнату короткими всасывающими хлюпами и длинными протяжными стонами. В их чередующемся ритме присутствует такая надежность, что Стив довольно вздыхает, обнадеженный цикличностью.

Его голова запрокидывается и перекатывается в сторону, утыкаясь носом в пульс в горле Джека.  
— Черт, у него слюни текут.

— Ну так займи его чем-нибудь, идиот.

Правое колено Стива прижимается к его плечу, а в рот входят два пальца, которые он тут же принимается сосать. Успокоенный весом на языке, он закрывает глаза. Где-то вдалеке матерится Брок.  
— Ой-ой-ой, он стал туже, блядь, слишком сжался…

— Ты думаешь, я этого не чувствую, черт побери?

— Я немного занят, может быть, ты сделаешь нам всем одолжение и, знаешь…

Левое колено Стива падает. В него вжимаются два пальца, скребя по внутренним стенкам рядом с членами Джека и Брока. Стив распахивает глаза и искаженно кричит вокруг пальцев, давящих на заднюю стенку его горла.

— Тссс, тише, парень, — отвечает Брок, двигаясь быстрее. Это больно. Стив извивается, его крики становятся громче. За это его резко бьют по лицу. — Ты меня слышал? Ты хороший мальчик — так веди себя как полагается.

Стив хороший мальчик. Он хороший мальчик, а хорошие мальчики… он не знает, что они делают. Но хорошим мальчикам, кажется, не полагается шуметь? Так? Стив не знает. Он не знает, и его заглушенные рыдания стихают до случайной икоты. Джек вознаграждает его еще одним пальцем во рту, и Стив причмокивает, успокаиваясь. Он хороший мальчик, он хороший мальчик, он хороший мальчик. Он хочет быть хорошим мальчиком.

И, и… Хорошие мальчики, они…

— Открой его еще немного, на нем заживет.

Два пальца в его заднице становятся тремя, потом четырьмя, вставленными по сгиб, где большой палец Джека встречается с ладонью.  
— Кэп, эй, расслабься, ты сейчас слишком тугой, впусти нас обратно.

Стив — он, он, он пытается, он пытается!.. Он пытается, пытается…

Но тело подводит его до того, как он заставляет его работать, поэтому его снова открывают с медью и ржавчиной. Стиву не полагается громко кричать; он послушно проглатывает рыдания вокруг пальцев Джека. У него мокрое лицо от соленых ручейков, и этот вкус проникает в рот, металлический и горький, как ничто в мире.

Его хвалят за хорошее поведение, так что Стив пытается сильнее развести ноги. Он хочет больше, больше, он нуждается в этом, он умоляет об этом единственным доступным способом.  
— Идеально, — откуда-то доносится до него. — Умничка, что за молодец, позволяешь нам с Джеком о тебе позаботиться… Мы хорошо справляемся, детка?

Чтобы кивнуть, нужно невероятно много энергии. Стив кивает.

— О, куколка, хорошо. Просто прекрасно.

Хорошо. Хорошо. Стив хороший. Это должно быть хорошо. Это хорошо, все хорошо, хорошо, хорошо. Ему хорошо. Ему очень хорошо.

— Д-даааа, да, — выдыхает Стив вокруг пальцев во рту. Его затылок стукается о плечо Джека на каждом глубоком толчке. — Да, да, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне… Т-так хоооорошо, так хорошо… — Он высовывает кончик языка, облизывая пересохшие губы, позабытый член слабо выплескивается на живот. Он распух, и он болит, хорошо болит. Все хорошо.

— Хорошо, а?

Стив кивает быстрее. Чем меньше ему нужно говорить, тем лучше. У него болит горло от жажды, от криков.

— Ты кончишь прямо вот так, ладно? Ты же у нас хороший мальчик. Ты будешь считать вместе со мной, да…

Брок ускоряет свой ритм; он наклоняется вперед, чтобы скрести зубами и языком по соскам Стива, чередуя их каждые несколько секунд. Брок сжимает покрасневшую плоть и тянет, отпускает, засасывает жгучую боль в ощущение, тянущееся в самое сердце.  
— Эти гребаные сиськи, блядь. Просто не могу поверить, — мрачно рычит он между влажными сосущими звуками его губ. — Наверно, из них удастся добыть гребаное молоко.

Давление растет и растет и растет и растет с каждым болезненным, кровопролитным поцелуем на груди Стива. Когда Стива наконец накрывает оргазмом, все его тело содрогается, заставляя его взвыть и забиться в руках Джека. Сперма забрызгивает ключицы Брока.

Брок, однако, продолжает обрабатывать Стива, пока тоже не кончает, заполняя какой-то пульсирующий резервуар, непостижимое место внутри Стива, секретное, ненасытное, позорное место. Оно переполняется, выплескиваясь и стекая по липким, темным частям его расщелины, выставленной на свет разведенными бедрами. Стив выгибается и обмякает, как от него и требовалось. Он чувствует себя хорошим, и полным, и сладким, и жарким, и мокрым, невероятно мокрым.

Стива тянут вперед, и он автоматически начинает собирать языком беспорядок, устроенный им на груди Брока. Тому не нужно ни о чем просить, потому что Стив хороший мальчик, и это его вина, в любом случае. Закончив, он трется лицом о шею Брока и вздыхает от удовольствия, когда его начинают гладить по спине. Стив хороший мальчик. Он очень хороший мальчик.

— Это первый.

Второй раз происходит, когда двигается Джек, а третий — когда его толкают назад, и Брок продолжает оттуда, где Джек закончил. Четвертый становится неожиданностью, заставляющей Стива сжаться, и Брок отвешивает ему такую затрещину, что разбивает губу. Пятый — когда Брок наклоняется и засасывает эту разбитую губу, меняя угол своих толчков. Шестой сопровождается воем после оргазма Брока, а седьмой…

Седьмой — работа самого Стива. Он сидит, растянутый между Джеком и Броком, ему слишком больно, чтобы даже пульсировать вокруг них. Опущенная голова означает, что он видит себя полностью, его член так сильно изгибается, что распухшая розовая головка прижимается к животу каждый раз, когда Стив, дрожа, делает очередной вдох. Всё сияет, освещенное ирландским румянцем Стива, молочным блеском его собственного семени и хрустального пота.

Брок берет его лицо в ладони, вталкивая большой палец в рот, чтобы Стив мог бездумно посасывать соленую поверхность. Движение снова открывает разбитую губу, но Стив об этом не беспокоится. При таком количестве соли добавление металлического привкуса становится несущественным. Он подается к ладони и стирает носом запах секса. Липко, но тепло.

Поскольку руки его мужчин заняты стиранием мурашек с груди и боков Стива, его ноги безвольно лежат на полу. Связанные за спиной руки мокрые — то ли от пота, то ли от крови под ногтями из-за напряжения. Стив не знает. Ему все равно. Джек вылизывает его шершавые плечи, стертые об ковер и неровно зарастающие. Это приятно. Стив хороший мальчик.

Их руки отстраняются, и Стив скулит, огорченный пропажей их нежности.

— Куколка, ты должен внести свой вклад.

— Да, парень, мы так хорошо заботились о тебе, мы устали. Твоя очередь.

Теперь очередь Стива. Ладно. Стив хороший. Стив хороший мальчик, он хороший мальчик, сейчас его очередь. Он облизывает губы и смотрит вниз на себя.

Он смотрит вниз и видит, что его живот чуть раздулся от того, насколько плотно его набили. Волосы в паху Брока пропитаны какой-то густо-розовой жидкостью, а в паху Стива — белой. Его ноги не хотят удерживать его вес, он узнает об этом, когда на пробу смещается из стороны в сторону. Из него сочится теплая влага, по ощущениям более жидкая, чем понос. Сопровождающий это сосущий звук легок и напоминает что-то между попыткой Стива вытащить сапог из грязи и тем, как миссис Барнс кормила близнецов под одеялом в углу гостиной.

Это очень красивый звук, и Стив краснеет. Брок шлепает его по члену; Стив проглатывает крик до рыдания, издавая затем низкий протяжный стон. У него получается все быстрее. Он хороший мальчик.  
— Давай, парень, не трать наше время.

Джек с Броком не дают ему наклониться ни к одному из них, только помогают оставаться в вертикальном положении. Баланс — на совести Стива, так что для сохранения равновесия со связанными за спиной руками Стив разводит бедра, упирается пальцами ног в ковер и выгибает спину, сжимается вперед, выгибает спину, сжимается.

Он изо всех сил старается не соскользнуть, потому что не уверен, что сумеет вернуться. Но вроде бы все идет нормально; Стив вращает бедрами в попытке понять, насколько длинные члены у его мужчин, а затем начинает изгибаться вперед и назад в устойчивом темпе, двигаясь только на трети их длин. Из-за того, что они оба стоят в нем полностью, Стива хватает ненадолго, не тогда, когда он так заполнен. Он проглатывает свой вой, кончая в седьмой раз, но Стив хороший мальчик и хорошо делает свою работу — он продолжает двигаться, как только восстанавливает достаточно контроля над дрожащими бедрами.

Стив считает восемь, потом девять, когда начинает медленно поднимать себя вверх и вниз. Десятый — когда он переключается на энергичные скачки, одиннадцатый — когда его член больше не может шлепаться между его и Броковым блестящими животами.

Его колено скользит по полу из-за пота и скопившейся лужи слизи, стекающей по его внутренним бедрам; он падает вперед на Брока, совершенно измученный и содрогающийся всем телом. Из-за повернутой набок головы Стив видит, как от спазма сокращаются мышцы в его голени, как трясутся связки колена. У него текут слюни.

— Чертов пес, — злобно выдавливает Брок. — Плохой пес, ты не закончил. Поднимайся нахуй, продолжай, как хороший мальчик.

На загривке Стива сжимается ладонь, и он выгибается, жаждущий подчиниться… но от нажима так хорошо, что он корчится в слезах и стонет, когда Брок второй рукой зажимает искусанный сосок и крутит его едва ли не полный оборот. Он не плохой, он не плохой мальчик, он хороший мальчик, хороший мальчик, хороший мальчик, хороший хороший хороший!.. Стив тут же начинает двигать бедрами назад, тяжело дыша с каждым ударом Джека по его ушибленным бокам.

Каждый раз, когда ладонь соприкасается со старой ссадиной и снимает с нее кожу, наполненный темным восторгом голос Джека звенит в голове Стива как эхо.  
— Кто гребаный хороший мальчик? Кто такой хороший, кого так хорошо трахать? Кто эта хорошенькая штучка, ждущая, чтобы быть наполненной до краев? У кого маленькая жадная дырка, голодная до хуя, кто издает такие сладкие звуки, кто для меня мокрее, чем лучшая шлюха, вот так, вот так, ох, черт, кто хороший мальчик?

Стив хороший мальчик.

Он знает это, он хороший мальчик. Его мужчины заботятся о хороших мальчиках, а Стив хочет, чтобы о нем заботились. Когда о тебе заботятся, это хорошо. Стив хороший мальчик, изголодавшийся до самых костей, он пытается получить разрядку.

— Я, я...

— Говори, парень, дай нам услышать твой голос.

я хороший мальчик хороший мальчик хороший мальчик

Стив воет, и воет, и воет, и он, наверное, произносит правильные слова где-то по пути, потому что его неожиданно обнимают; он разражается слезами от удовольствия и облегчения с их поцелуями и похвалами. Они его услышали. Он все-таки хороший мальчик.

Он сжимается и расслабляется, чтобы сделать им приятно, и ему за это дают тереться носом о шею Брока столько, сколько он хочет. Его гладят по липкой коже; его гладят по бокам, от талии вверх по ребрам к подмышкам и обратно. Его плечи сжимают, над ним воркуют. Его лижут тепло и ласково, мягкие рты прижимаются к горлу и подбородку. Пальцы перебирают волосы, ласкают его ноги, от бедер вниз до лодыжек. Это очень приятно, очень хорошо. Он отчаянно работал. Быть хорошим очень сложно, думает он. Но быть хорошим невероятно приятно. Это очень приятно.

Стив изо всех сил старается быть хорошим, он поворачивается лицом к протянутой ладони после... после? После. После? Как далеко он уплыл в это тепло? Скорее всего, это не имеет значения, он смаргивает туман перед глазами и обнаруживает, что смотрит на ножку своего журнального столика, вообще не осознавая его наличия. Его руки лежат перед ним, распухшие и безвольные.

— Тссс, — кто-то произносит. — Тссс, иди сюда, мальчик, умничка, да.

Стив смотрит вверх со своего места на полу, липком и холодном. Брок сидит на корточках на некотором расстоянии от него, в середине коридора. Его рубашка опущена на место, а джинсы застегнуты. Спереди видно темное пятно, но оно выглядит так, словно уже наполовину высохло.  
— Иди сюда, малыш. — Брок щелкает языком и с обещанием перебирает пальцами протянутой руки. — Надо искупать тебя, раз ты весь грязный.

Грязный?

— Надо позаботиться о тебе, давай, иди сюда.

Стив оживает. Он хочет, чтобы о нем позаботились, поэтому пытается встать на ноги.

Его ноги, они не работают — они бесполезно дергаются, стреляя болью в его горящее нутро. Это плохо.

Он смотрит на Брока, напуганный последствиями. Стив хороший мальчик! Он хороший, он пытается!..

Брок определенно видит это, он просто пожимает плечами.  
— Ничего, — Брок хмыкает. — Просто иди сюда, а?

Почему так холодно? Стиву холодно, его руки болят, его колени болят, в его заднице пусто, и он это ненавидит. Он ухитряется подняться на четвереньки и выгибает спину в молчаливой просьбе Броку прийти и снова заполнить его огнем... но Брок не идет, он качает головой и держит руку протянутой.

У Стива уходит вечность на дорогу, но когда он добирается до Брока, тот ерошит его волосы. Затем он выпрямляется и уходит дальше по коридору. Он очень высокий, и Стив всхлипывает.  
— Отлично, Кэп, отлично — но ванная вот здесь.

Джек сидит на краю ванной, проверяя температуру пальцами. Комната не заполнена паром, как ожидал Стив. Он издает растерянный звук, но Брок просто шлепает его по заднице, и Стив ползет вперед, останавливаясь на коврике рядом с ванной. Раздается вскрик. Стив видит, что Джек дотронулся мокрыми пальцами до обнаженной кожи предплечья Брока.  
— Как тебе? — Джек смеется, протягивая руку погладить Стива по щеке. Стив наклоняется вперед и со счастливым видом прижимается лицом к его теплому бедру. Это приятно.

— Это охуенно, но попробуешь это на мне еще раз, и я тебя прикончу.

Стив закрывает глаза. Его мужчины разговаривают над ним, но это не важно. Наконец, Джек наклоняется и просовывает руки под мышками Стива, а Брок опускается и подхватывает под коленями.  
— Так, раз, два — опа!

Холодно

Холодно

Холодно холодно холодно холодно холодно холодно холодно холодно холодно

холоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолоднохолодно

В его рот резко заталкивается безжалостный член, и Стив слепо цепляется за бедра его владельца, погружаясь в его тепло изо всех сил. Член бьётся о заднюю стенку его горла; Стив заставляет себя не давится, потому что он хороший мальчик. Смех.  
— Боже, парень, такой жадный. Успокойся.

Но успокоиться слишком сложно. Он хочет больше, больше жара, больше заполненности, больше завершенности. У него звенит в голове от каких-то ужасных звуков, отражающихся от плитки ванной. Он чувствует больше крови, чем чего-либо еще.

Рука, удерживающая его прижавшимся носом в темные волосы у основания члена, вокруг которого он сглатывает, горячая и уверенная, и Стив стонет в жажде большего. Его анус сжимается, и туман похоти в голове Стива спасает его от деликатного постукивания кубиков льда о края ванной.

Его гладят по мокрым волосам, и чьи-то пальцы массируют затылок. Это волшебное ощущение, и Стив прижимается ближе, если это вообще возможно.  
— Эй, Роллинз, поменяемся, когда я доберусь до его пояса.

— Звучит неплохо. — Джек задумчиво гладит Стива по губам. — Тебя никто никогда не кормил? Ты же обожаешь это, да? Получать эту большую и вкусную штуку в свой рот? Никто не заботится о тебе так, как мы, правда?

Стив согласно урчит, подаваясь на прикосновение. Это правда. Это хорошо. Когда о тебе заботятся — это хорошо.

Он почти не замечает, что Брок моет его, пока тот не добирается до нежной кожи на внутренней стороне его бедер. Это больно. Стив отстраняется от него, прижимаясь плотнее к Джеку; но потом Брок проталкивает в него несколько пальцев, и радость от заполненности помогает Стиву вытерпеть круговые, царапающие движения по его коже.

— Вот так, умница, просто расслабься. — Пальцы царапают, и тянут, и целенаправленно вычищают его. Кажется, будто самого Стива тоже тянут, поэтому он сильнее сглатывает, пытаясь удержаться на месте. Он покачивается, зажатый между Джеком и Броком, от чего по ванной прокатываются маленькие волны. У Стива вскоре снова наливается член, и, чтобы ослабить напряжение, он выгибает спину в воде и позволяет Джеку опустить его руки в ванную, чтобы он мог опереться. Это означает, что голова Стива неловко повернута набок, а шея изогнута, чтобы продолжать сосать, но он справляется. Лед толкается о его ключицы, а Стив его совершенно не чувствует. Он проглатывает преякулят и сперму Джека. Это совершенно не помогает утолить его жажду.

Он хочет закричать, когда Джек стягивает его голову со своего члена, но оседает, успокоенный, как только Брок кладет на него руки и снова его заполняет. Внизу, где Стив пуст и голоден, Джек быстро занимает освободившееся место и начинает тереть торс Стива. Когда мочалка проходит по плечам без кожи, по нежным пикам его сосков, Стив издает искаженный стон вокруг головки члена Брока, пульсирующей в его горле.

Брок гладит его; он замирает. Джек передает мочалку Броку, который чистит ему грудь и шею, где Джек не может достать. В это время Джек сжимает в свободной руке член Стива и начинает прокручивать пальцы другой.  
— Используй язык, покажи мне, что ты хочешь этого, покажи, что ты хороший мальчик.

Стив выказывает Броку столько внимания, сколько может, с учетом того, что его руки все так же дрожат в воде. Он давится и сплевывает выделения Джека, чтобы сделать все еще более мокрым. Его ресницы дрожат от восторга, когда Брок стонет и цепляется за Стива, чтобы притянуть его глубже, жарче, безопаснее. Настолько безопаснее. Стиву здесь безопасно, безопасно и тепло.

Он хочет проглотить, взять всё, но Брок вытаскивает и вытирает член о его лицо. Он хлопает им по губам и не вставляет обратно, как бы Стив ни пускал слюни и ни тянулся за ним.  
— Давай, куколка, такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший. Я хочу увидеть это, давай, кончи для меня...

Стив сжимается вокруг пальцев Джека, меняет свое раскачивание. Вода начинает выплескиваться через край ванной, но никто ничего не говорит, так что это, наверное, нормально. Оргазм накрывает его грохочущим, ревущим штормом, оставляя Стива совершенно ослабшим; он бы упал, если бы Брок не держал его за волосы, но потом Брок кончает ему на лицо и втирает сперму в кожу, как в памяти Стива его мама втирала ему ментоловый крем, чтобы обеспечить легкое дыхание ночью.

Стив совсем не может дышать, но его дрожь стихает, когда жар семени Брока проникает в него.  
— Роллинз, посмотри.

Джек появляется в поле зрения Стива. На его лице одобрительное выражение.  
— Отлично выглядишь, Кэп. Ты прекрасен, ты знаешь это?

Сглатывая, Стив моргает, не уверенный, как ответить. Его ресницы слиплись, он краснеет.

— Просто совершенство, но мы опять тебя запачкали, — хмыкает Брок. Он хлопает Стива по щеке раз, другой. — Сделай глубокий вдох. — Стив вдыхает. — Умница.

Его толкают под воду. Стив кричит в окровавленной массе, вокруг него всё красное и льется в его глаза его нос его рот его уши его внутренности... его всё. Брок спасает его за волосы, вытаскивая его на свет.  
— Все еще грязный.  
Стив опять идет под воду, но теперь сопротивляется меньше; он здесь потому что грязный. Ему нужно снова помыться. Брок вернет его в тепло, как только отмоет.

Наружу.  
— Эээ, что думаешь?

— Не, у него до сих пор сперма на подбородке.  
Вовнутрь.

Наружу.  
— А теперь?

— Неа.

В воду, на воздух, в воду, на воздух. Стив привыкает через какое-то время, и опирается на Джека, когда они поднимают его, чтобы спустить воду, темную, слишком темную, чтобы звать розовой. Лед собирается пирамидой возле стока с вкраплениями красных клочков.

Его мужчины помогают ему выбраться из ванной и заворачивают в полотенце, которое Стив держит на сушилке. Они усаживают его на крышку туалета; Стив ноет. Несчастье от отсутствия чего-либо внутри перебивает жжение от пушистого хлопка на коже.  
— Тише, детка, ты так хорошо себя вел. Да? Кто хороший мальчик? 

Стив дрожит. Его ресницы трепещут. Глаза сложно держать открытыми, и когда он говорит, получается намного тише, чем он хотел.  
— Я хороший мальчик.

— Мгм.

Они вытирают его волосы другим полотенцем. Стив краем глаза видит использованную ими мочалку, лежащую на стойке возле раковины.

Это моток спиралевидной проволоки. Поначалу Стив его совсем не опознает. Он настолько набит кусочками плоти и кожи, что больше похож на кривую тефтелю с блестками. Джек замечает, куда он смотрит.  
— А, это? Ты был грязным, знаешь. Омерзительно.

Стив вздрагивает от жесточайшего стыда.  
— Нет, нет, все в порядке! — Брок похлопывает полотенцем по припухшим губам Стива и воркует над ним, пока унизительная краснота на его лице не бледнеет. — Мы хотели как следует тебя почистить, потому что ты хороший мальчик, а о хороших мальчиках заботятся, да? Кивни мне, вот, отлично, лапочка. Вот так. Теперь ты по-настоящему хороший мальчик, милый и до скрипа чистый.

Они помогают ему дойти до кровати и откидывают одеяла, чтобы уложить его, не одевая. Стив не кричит, когда огонь сухой ткани обжигает его красноту, его стертость. Он предпочтет этот огонь существованию вообще без какого-либо тепла. Он лежит там, пропитывая простыни сукровицей и кровью и прочим липким месивом, сочащимся из него. Ему очень удобно, но, может быть, это потому, что он на самом деле хочет спать, в кои-то веки.

— Мы пойдем, Кэп. Тебе нужно что-то еще?

Звук заставляет его вздрогнуть; он, видимо, опять уплыл. Он не знает, сколько времени. Стив растерянно моргает. Его голова лежит на подушке. Его укутали на боку, одеяла достают до подбородка. Он прочищает горло, но оно отказывается слушаться.

— Хмм? Что?

— Подожди, я... — Наконец-то. Это жалкий хрип, но хоть что-то. — Я хотел... сказать спасибо.

Брок возвращается к нему от двери в спальню. На его лице написано искренне любопытство, но под ним что-то еще, что-то мутное. Он напряжен, думает Стив, но, может быть, он просто слишком устал, чтобы разбираться в этом.  
— Спасибо, да? За что?

— З-за, за заботу обо мне.

— О, Стив. — Он получает то, что было бы приятным почесыванием за ухом, но это больно, потому что у него там больше нет кожи. — Без проблем. Мы с Джеком в твоем отряде. Это наша работа. Нам полагается заботиться о тебе, и нам это нравится.

— Когда мы тебе понадобимся, — из коридора добавляет Джек, — ты знаешь, где нас искать.

Они уходят. Стив не хочет, чтобы они уходили, поэтому он вытягивает руку из своего кокона и хватается за рубашку Брока ладонью, покрытой пятнами, как будто он в самом деле опрокинул на себя ягодный пирог. Он не может говорить громко.  
— Я очень ценю это. Я. Я надеюсь, что я был достаточно хорош.

— Ты был прекрасен, — отвечает Брок. Его голос полон нежности. Вздрогнув, Стив закрывает глаза. — Ты был более чем хорош.

— Ладно.

— Честно, нам было в удовольствие. В любое время, понял? — Понял, мальчик?

Стив хороший мальчик. Он кивает. Брок одаривает его еще одной улыбкой, затем с щелчком выключает прикроватную лампу. В темноте благодаря улучшенному зрению Стив видит, как он уходит. Он видит силуэт Брока в открытой двери, который то ли хлопает ладонью, то ли толкается кулаками с Джеком. Они, наверное, поздравляют друг друга с тем, как позаботились о нем — Стив полагает, что они отлично справились. Ему очень тепло, и он чувствует себя мягким по краям. О нем позаботились. Это было хорошо. Это было хорошо. Это было хорошо.

Он слышит тихий стук, с которым Брок закрывает за собой дверь, и щелчок, с которым срабатывает самоблокирующий механизм, запирая Стива внутри, в одиночестве.

В одиночестве он проваливается в горячечный сон.

В одиночестве Стив кончает, выплескиваясь поверх своего кулака в последний из бессчетного количества раз. В одиночестве, на поверхности, в настоящем, Стив туже сворачивается в темноте вокруг пробки, растягивающей его иллюзией чьего-то присутствия. Два пальца лежат внутри его влажности, загнутые за край внешнего кольца мышц. От этого его анус голодно пульсирует. Его вторая рука сжата в кулак поверх живота, покрытая семенем и липкая от того, как его там много.

Его телефон вибрирует на тумбочке. Он издает звук, который Стив запрограммировал для сообщений от Наташи, но он его игнорирует. Телефон вибрирует снова, но гнездо из одеял настолько плотное, что свет от экрана не проникает в его влажное укрытие.

Стив сворачивается в клубок, туже, туже. Он хороший мальчик. Хорошие мальчики спят, и он спит.


End file.
